


see you more at night

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Justified
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Tim struggles with nightmares but his boyfriend is there for him, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Shit,” Tim muttered, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and resting his head in his hands.Nightmares. They were the worst.
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	see you more at night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/): Tim's boyfriend comforting him after a nightmare. It's only short but I hope it's fluffy at least??
> 
> Title from Mistakes At Night by Prelow (I get huge Tim vibes from this).

“Shit,” Tim muttered, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and resting his head in his hands. A cold sweat drenched his skin and he itched for a shower, but a quick glance at his phone told him it was barely 3am. 

Although, with his mind racing like it was right now, it was highly unlikely that he'd manage to get anymore sleep tonight.

Nightmares. They were the worst.

He'd always thought he'd be fine; he'd heard stories of guys struggling once they returned home, images of dead friends and gunfire and blood taking over their lives day and night but he'd never believed that he'd be one of those guys. It's laughable really, he realises. To be so naive.

Now here he was, barely going three days without waking up with the fear and adrenaline of being back in Afghanistan.

A gentle hand on his shoulder snapped Tim out of his thoughts. He let out a shaky breath, clenching and unclenching his fist a couple times before casting a glance behind him.

The room was dark; only the shimmer of a light from outside seeping through a crack of the curtains. But, his eyes now adjusted to the dark anyway, Tim could make out the shape of James propped up on his elbows and leaning closer to him from his side of the bed. 

James sighed, hand sliding from his shoulder up to the back of his neck and tracing random shapes over his skin. Tim immediately relaxed into the touch.

“’m sorry if I woke you.” 

James sat up straighter at that, other arm coming to bracket Tim in an awkward side-hug. He rested his chin in the dip of Tim's shoulder, lips pressing to his bare skin. “You didn’t.”

It was a lie, Tim has probably woken James up countless times by now due to his stupid nightmares. But there was no use in arguing with him. He learnt that the hard way.

Tilting his head to rest his cheek over James’ messy hair, he closed his eyes. 

“You okay?” James whispered, running his hand up and down Tim’s arm. Tim nodded. “You sure?”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay,” James dropped the matter fairly quickly, knowing that Tim would talk about it if he wanted to. 

Expecting him to pull away and go back to sleep, Tim was surprised when James kept a tight hold of him as he settled back into the pillows. Making a move to sit back up, not wanting to crush James and overly aware that he was still sweaty and gross, Tim made sure to show his complaint with a few incoherent groans.

“Wait, just-” James shifted onto his side and pulled Tim down next to him with surprising strength. “-just lie down with me.”

One arm fit comfortably underneath Tim, wrapped tight around his chest, the other sliding around his waist. Keeping Tim pressed close, James settled his face into the space between his shoulder blades – his hair tickling the side of Tim's face. A leg was slung over his own, a socked foot resting on his calf, and Tim couldn’t fight back the smile on his face no matter how hard he tried.

“I wanna hold you.” James spoke softly, warm breathe ghosting over Tim's skin and causing his chest to suddenly feel tight. 

“Okay,” he whispered back, room too quiet to warrant anything louder as though it would disrupt the peace. 

It didn’t take long for James to drift back into a blissful sleep, lips parted enough that Tim could feel every little exhale down his spine. He’s not sure how long he laid there - restricted by his boyfriend's grip that seemed much too overprotective considering they were the only two people in the apartment – but he must have fallen asleep at some point because the next time he opened his eyes was when his alarm broke the peaceful silence of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a huge sucker for Tim being in a stable and loving relationship <3


End file.
